


Apt Pupil

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran helps a curious Alistair understand his attraction for the Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apt Pupil

Alistair was exhausted and cranky. He was spending yet another night in his tent completely unable to get any sleep due to the fact that he was trying very, very hard not to listen to what was going on in the tent next to him, which unfortunately was a near-impossible task.

Bran and Zevran had started sharing a tent together almost immediately after the assassin had joined their group. When Alistair confronted him about it, the mage had just smiled and said that the assassin had his uses.

From the sounds coming out of the other tent Alistair had no doubt what those "uses" were. What he couldn't figure out was how exactly the two elves  _did it_. While he had no experience in the matter himself, he had overhead conversations the other Grey Wardens had and so knew the basics about sex between a man and a woman. But he had no idea how it worked between two men. Or why they would even want to.

Not that it really mattered of course. He liked women, he knew he did; so why did he even care about what Bran and Zevran got up to? It wasn't as if he was attracted to men or anything, he was just…curious. That's what it was: curiosity, and nothing more.

He at last fell into an exhausted sleep, still trying to ignore the lascivious moans coming from the tent nearby, and also trying to ignore the ache in his groin.

oOoOo

Bran had decided that they would stay in camp the next day rather than continuing their journey right away. Their battle with the werewolves had drained everyone, and although no one had sustained any serious injuries, Bran had decided that they could all use a rest.

They had camped near the outskirts of the Brecilian Forest, not far from a small lake. Alistair decided that a long soak in the water would do more for his strained muscles than sleep would. He changed out of his heavy plate armor and into a light tunic and breeches, and made his way down to the lake. As he approached the shore, however, he heard a low moan that seemed more pleasured than pained. Inching forth cautiously he saw Bran and Zevran, both elves naked.

Hidden as he was among the trees, Alistair was relieved that he hadn't been spotted. He knew he should turn around and leave, but his feet seemed unwilling to obey him. He felt as if he had been hypnotized by the sight before him.

The two elves were standing, entwined in each other's arms, kissing each other with a passion Alistair had not seen before. He had seen them kissing on occasion, as neither was embarrassed by public displays of affection, but Alistair realized the kisses he had seen them share before were chaste compared to this heated exchange.

Alistair marveled at the differences between their bodies, and how they seemed to complement each other. Zevran was the taller of the two; his bronzed skin and light golden hair presenting an appealing dichotomy. His well-toned body was accentuated by the swirling ink of the many tattoos that writhed from his face all the way down to his feet.

Bran's skin was a milky white—a result from spending most of his life in the Circle Tower. Although he was not as muscular as Zevran, he was not nearly as scrawny as he had been at the beginning of their journey. His thick chestnut hair had been released from his usual single braid and now hung loose down his back.

Alistair was so engrossed in drinking up the sight before him that he jumped when he heard Zevran speaking. "Alistair, there is no need to hide. If you wish to watch us you are more than welcome."

The sharp intake of breath from Bran indicated he had not been aware of Alistair's presence.

Blushing furiously, Alistair stepped out from his hiding place. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to spy or anything. I was just, uh—"

"Interested in joining us?" asked Zevran with a sly smile. He bent his head toward Bran again, and began nipping his ear from lobe to tip. Bran shuddered and let out a low moan.

" _What_? No, of course not!" Alistair's negation came out a bit harsher than he intended. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with the two of you…well, you know…"

"Indeed I do." Zevran chuckled. "But I think you are more  _intrigued_  than you are letting on." He glanced pointedly at the slight bulge in Alistair's breeches. Not letting go of the smaller elf Zevran shifted just enough so that Alistair could see their lengths pressed against each other.

"Come, friend Alistair, there is nothing wrong with simple curiosity." His hands wandered lower down until he was caressing Bran's backside.

Alistair moved to leave, but found himself moving closer to the elves instead. "I guess I just don't see the point—why you two are attracted to other men, that is."

Zevran pulled back from Bran and turned the mage toward Alistair. "You cannot tell me you do not find him attractive. How could I resist such a gorgeous treasure?" He moved behind Bran and ran his hands lightly up and down his sides.

Bran closed his eyes and shivered at the feathery light touches. "You're incorrigible" he murmured.

Zevran chuckled and nipped at the point of his ear. He continued caressing the smaller elf, never taking his eyes off of Alistair.

"Of course, if you truly wish to learn what is so appealing about sex between men, we would be more than happy to show you." He turned his attention back to Bran. "Would we not?"

Bran seemed to be having trouble concentrating due to Zevran's ministrations. "Mmm, you just like having an audience."

"Of course!" Zevran chuckled. "How could I pass up the chance to show you off? And I'm sure you've performed in front of others before; you did grow up in the Circle Tower, and you've told me many times that there was no such thing as privacy there."

The mage let out a low laugh. "True enough." He seemed to be thinking. "Alright, but you owe me."

Zevran nibbled on Bran's ear again. "Ah, well, that is a debt I will happily repay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alistair protested. "I never said I wanted to do this!"

Bran and Zevran turned to stare at him, both obviously not buying into Alistair's objection. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright." he said quietly.

"Excellent!" Zevran exclaimed, satisfaction in his voice. "Now, the first thing you need to know is that pleasuring another man is actually quite easy. After all, you already know what you find enjoyable, correct?"

He paused suddenly. "You  _have_  pleasured yourself before, have you not?" Alistair nodded his head reluctantly, embarrassed to admit it. "Ah, good!"

Still standing behind Bran, Zevran trailed one hand down to the smaller elf's length. Bran reached up and clasped both hands behind Zevran's neck—allowing Alistair a clear view. The mage moaned loudly, apparently getting immensely aroused by the idea of being watched.

"As I was saying," Zevran continued, "it is easy to pleasure another man because you already know what feels good." Zevran tightened his grasp around Bran's length and began stroking. "Knowledge is very important." He smiled mischievously.

Far too aroused now to be embarrassed, Alistair unlaced his breeches and took his own stiffening cock in hand. Eyes still fixed on the spectacle before him, he began lazily stroking himself.

Apparently having had enough of Zevran's teasing, Bran turned in his embrace and began kissing his lover passionately. The assassin returned his kisses with a fury, and Alistair found that more arousing than what Zevran had been doing before. He had no idea kisses could be so…intense.

Bran began kissing Zevran's chest, gently suckling one nipple while pinching the other with his fingers. His kisses trailed down lower until finally he was kneeling in front of Zevran. He placed his lips on Zevran's cock, taking just the tip of it into his mouth. Zevran groaned loudly and twined his fingers into his hair.

Alistair let out a strangled noise. Fearing his legs would give out on him, he moved to sit on a nearby log, still lightly stroking himself. Thoughts of Bran's lips on his own cock were swimming in his head.

Bran leaned forward to take the rest of Zevran's length in his mouth; hands on the assassin's hips, he moved his head back and forth, using his tongue and lips to bring him to climax.

Fascinated, Alistair watched as Bran swallowed Zevran's seed, seemingly relishing the taste. As Bran pulled back licking his lips, Zevran smiled at Alistair. "Enjoying the lesson so far?" Alistair nodded wordlessly.

Zevran moved over to their discarded clothing, pulling a small bottle of oil out of one of the pockets of the mage's robes. "It is important to make sure your partner is ready for you," he explained. "This is about pleasure after all."

Bran lay back onto the grass and Zevran moved to kneel between his legs. Drizzling a small amount of oil on his fingers, he then placed one finger at Bran's entrance. He gently massaged the ring of muscle for a few moments before inserting one finger inside the mage.  _Oh,_ thought Alistair to himself, _so that's where it goes._  He thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Bran's whimpering turned into a loud gasp and he began bucking his hips. Zevran looked over at Alistair and winked. "You have heard that women have a sensitive spot? Men have one as well, though it takes practice to find."

Zevran thrust his fingers into Bran for a bit longer before removing them completely. Taking up the bottle of oil again he poured some into the palm of his hand and began stroking his cock. "To smooth the way." he explained to Alistair.

Leaning forward, he nudged Bran's entrance before pushing inside. Bran moaned with pleasure at the feeling of the assassin inside him. Zevran slowly removed himself before thrusting back inside, keeping his rhythm torturously slow. His eyes met Alistair's and the warrior could see the pleasure burning in them.

Bran began bucking his hips up into Zevran, who moved his hands to the mage's hips to keep him from moving. Bran groaned loudly. "Stop showing off and just  _fuck me_  already." he moaned.

Zevran let out a chuckle and complied, thrusting into the smaller elf faster. He wrapped his arms around Bran's hips to angle him upward and the mage began thrashing, moaning with pleasure. Alistair assumed Zevran was hitting that spot inside Bran that had caused him so much pleasure before.

Bran wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking in time with Zevran's thrusts. Alistair realized that he was also keeping the same rhythm, and was beginning to feel a deep coil of heat low in his belly. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Bran's whimpers and moans became interspersed with cries of Zevran's name until at last his seed spurted onto his belly. Alistair could no longer hold out and began pumping himself faster and faster, bucking his hips. He cried out as he felt the results of his own orgasm spilling onto his hand.

Obviously satisfied at bringing the two men to release, Zevran picked up his pace yet again. His thrusts became erratic as he buried his face against Bran's neck and came with a loud groan.

Catching his breath he pulled out of Bran and stretched out beside him. Bran looked over at Alistair and motioned for him to join them. The warrior crawled over and stretched out on the other side of the mage, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Bran reached up to cup Alistair's head and pulled him into a warm kiss that left both of them breathless. Reaching across Bran's torso Alistair moved to kiss Zevran, surprising the assassin. Overcoming that initial surprise he deepened the kiss until their tongues were dueling.

Alistair moved back from the kiss and buried his face in Zevran's golden locks. "What's it like?" Alistair breathed into his ear.

Zevran pulled back and stared intently at the warrior. "What is it like to be inside another man?"

Alistair hesitated, then gave the barest of nods.

Zevran broke into a wide grin. "Once again, I think it would be easier to show than tell." Alistair looked at Zevran, worried that the assassin was mocking him. Zevran seemed to sense this and gave him a gentle smile. "Only if you wish it, though."

Alistair steeled himself and nodded. "Yes. I…I wish it." He looked over at Bran. "If it's okay with you, that is?"

Bran just smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, giving his silent permission. He helped Alistair remove his tunic and breeches, then scooted back a bit to allow him to move closer to Zevran.

Alistair tried to mimic Zevran's earlier ministrations to Bran, and rubbed his hand across the elf's torso. Zevran grasped his hand and slowly moved it lower until he was stroking Zevran's length. The velvety softness felt strange to him; different to his own, but in a good way.

Kissing Alistair warmly, Zevran pulled him up to a kneeling position. Then he moved to his hands and knees, backside facing Alistair. Grabbing up the bottle of oil he placed it in Alistair's hand. "Prepare me." he purred.

Alistair coated his fingers with oil then thrust two of them into Zevran's entrance. Zevran winced slightly. Alistair winced as well. "Sorry. I missed a step didn't I?"

Zevran chuckled softly. "No matter, you are doing quite well for a novice."

Alistair thrust his fingers in and out a bit. "How do you find that spot?" Zevran reached a hand back and placed it over Alistair's, guiding him to thrust deeper.

"Crook your fingers a bit now…aahh!" Zevran gasped loudly, indicating that Alistair had found his mark. A minute more and Zevran nodded to Alistair. "I am ready when you are, my friend."

Alistair nodded and removed his fingers. He spread some of the oil on his cock, and moved forward. He hesitated just before pressing in, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Slowly he pressed forward, encouraged by Zevran's pleasured moans.

Slowly he began to thrust in and out of the assassin, speeding up his movements as he became more accustomed to the feeling. And the feeling was amazing! That tight heat around his cock, the friction caused as he moved in and out—it was pure ecstasy.

Zevran pushed himself up so that his back was flush with Alistair's chest and gripped the warrior's hips to guide his pace. Bran moved forward and grasped Zevran's cock, stroking him hard in time with Alistair's thrusts.

Alistair knew he wasn't going to last long, not with how good it felt to be inside Zevran. He felt the heat build inside him again and his thrusts became erratic. Zevran's loud groan as he released pushed Alistair over the edge and he came soon after.

Exhausted, the three of them fell into a heap, arms and legs entwined and sharing kisses between them. Zevran gave Alistair a sly look. "And that concludes today's lesson. Any questions?"

"No." Alistair laughed. "I think I pretty much understand everything now." He grinned. "You're both  _great_ teachers."

Zevran let out a laugh. "And you are a most excellent pupil!"


End file.
